MSN Twilight style xx
by Poppet 16
Summary: MSN twlight conversations Enjoy! Including Spoons , bites , and lots more random things ! please R&R xx
1. ice cream and spoons

This is an idea of mine ! MSN conversation thing ! I hope you like it !

I don't own twilight sob :'(

Edward – GodOfSmexy

Bella – EdwardsxBiatchx

Nessie – wolfchicklover

Jacob – TheBigBadTanMan

Alice – NotShortFunSized

Jasper – FuckerOfEmotions

Emmett – MrSpoonMan

Rose – B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L

Esme – MummyFucker

Carlisle –

Georgina Cullen (me) – EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt logged on

EdwardsxBiatchx logged on

EdwardsxBiatchx : omg am Edwards biatch :

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : I no I am and don't for get it :P

GodOfSmexy logged on

MrSpoonMan logged on

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : OMG I love spoons

MrSpoonMan : I no their cool and you can eat ice cream with them

GodOfSmexy : Emmett you can't even eat ice cream and spoons are not cool

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : omg spoons are COOL and don't for get it !

EdwardsxBiatchx : no their not and don't for get that ha :P

MrSpoonMan : why hate the spoons sob

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : omg don't use my words you copy cat and don't hate spoons

EdwardsxBiatchx logged off

GodOfSmexy : ye but he still can't eat ice cream

MrSpoonMan : I can blood ice cream made by the one and only …...

GodOfSmexy : and who is that ? You ? evil laugh

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : I no I no I no and you don't hahaha Eddie doesn't no

MrSpoonMan : I no and Eddie doesn't no hahaha

GodOfSmexy : omg JUST TELL ME and DON'T CALL ME Eddie

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : fine I wont ! no need to shout !

GodOfSmexy : fine and who makes blood ice cream ?

MrSpoonMan : BEN & JERRY

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : I love them I like fish food made by the one and only

MrSpoonMan : BEN & JERRY ?

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : YES SPOONS AND

GodOfSmexy logged off

MrSpoonMan : ICE CREAM

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : ye we should make a club

MrSpoonMan : YAY am in a club yay

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : yay so am I well peace out bye

MrSpoonMan : peace out spoon lover

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt logged off

MrSpoonMan logged off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hoped you like it

if you have and ideas say

first person to review get to go in next chap !

Please R&R

lots of love

georgina Cullen

peace out


	2. evil sing along :

Thank you so much for reviewing hope you like this chap x

Edward – GodOfSmexy

Bella – EdwardsxBiatchx

Nessie – wolfchicklover

Jacob – TheBigBadTanMan

Alice – NotShortFunSized

Jasper – FuckerOfEmotions

Emmett – MrSpoonMan

Rose – B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L

Esme – MummyFucker

Carlisle – DrMcSparkly

Georgina Cullen (me) – EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt

Ashleigh Colbon (New co-writer) TNN3D+FURRY

And the first review person – CullenCuti97

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt logged on

NotShortFunSized logged on

MrSpoonMan logged on

GodOfSmexy logged on

FuckerOfEmotions logged on

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : oh am a gummy bear

NotShortFunSized : oh am a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear

MrSpoonMan : OMG who a gummy bear ? I want a gummy bear !

GodOfSmexy : it a song Emmett

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : am a jelly bear cause am a gummy bear

MrSpoonMan : oh I'm a moving grooving jamming singing gummy bear

FuckerOfEmotions : Edward why did you have to tell him why ?

GodOfSmexy : I don't no ! Well am glad your here I was going mad I hate that song

FuckerOfEmotions : I no right

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : OMG you don't like the gummy bear song

NotShortFunSized : oh well we can sing am a barbie girl

MrSpoonMan : omg omg that my song !

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : am a barbie girl in a barbie world

MrSpoonMan : life in plastic its fantastic

NotShortFunSized : you can brush my hair and dress me everywhere

FuckerOfEmotions : I think I like the gummy bear song better

GodOfSmexy : I hate both of them

FuckerOfEmotions : what are they on crack ?

GodOfSmexy : I hope not I think am going mad I have that song in my head

MrSpoonMan : How can you hate that song it a groovy song it my SONG

TNN3D+FURRY : omg I have a song it fabulous Barney I love you

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : I love that song x 3 x

NotShortFunSized : omg jazzy loves this song he sings it in the shower it HIS song

FuckerOfEmotions : ALICE : and that the anger face BTW

NotShortFunSized : what you do ill help you remember it ! I love you you love me

MrSpoonMan : were a happy family

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you !

FuckerOfEmotions : wont you say you love me too

GodOfSmexy : omg jasper no

FuckerOfEmotions : I love you you love me

GodOfSmexy : omg he is gone R.I.P jasper :'((

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : join us (6) (evil face)

GodOfSmexy : no never :P

MrSpoonMan : omg I have a song the lion sleeps to night (hippo and dog version)

NotShortFunSized : We-de-de-de,de-de-de-de-de-de, we-um-um-a-way x2

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : wimoweh, a-wimoweh x 5

FuckerOfEmotions : in the jungle the mighty jungle the loin sleeps tonight

GodOfSmexy : make it stop

MrSpoonMan : In the jungle the quit jungle the loin sleeps tonight

GodOfSmexy : wimoweh, a-wimoweh x 5

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt : I new it was his song hehehe

EdwardsxBiatchx logged on

CullenCuti97 logged on

EdwardsxBiatchx logged off

CullenCuti97 : it was nice talking to you to Bella

CullenCuti97 logged off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hoped you like it

if you have and ideas say

Please R&R

lots of love

Georgina Cullen

my co-writer might be doing next chap

first person to review this chap get to go in the next one :]


	3. Virtual Hugs and Kisses

Chapter 3: Virtual Hugs and Kisses: done by Co-writer.

A/N: I don't own Twilight or it's characters (sob!) I do own a laptop, this plot and my co-writer.

Co-writer: No you don't !

Me: Yes I do !

Co-Writer: bitch!

Edward – GodOfSmexy

Bella – EdwardsxBiatchx

Nessie – wolfchicklover

Jacob – TheBigBadTanMan

Alice – NotShortFunSized

Jasper – FuckerOfEmotions

Emmett – MrSpoonMan

Rose – B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L

Esme – MummyFucker

Carlisle – DrMcSparkly

Georgina Cullen (me) – EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt

Ashleigh Colbon (New co-writer) TNN3D+FURRY

**TNN3D+FURRY has logged on.**

**EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt has logged on.**

**TheBigBadTanMan has logged on.**

**GodOfSmexy has logged on.**

TNN3D+FURRY: I can't believe you did that at the beach Jacob, am pissed at you ! :

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt: Ye Jacob that was mean!

GodOfSmexy: What did he do? :S

TNN3D+FURRY: he went to kiss me an then threw me in the water!

GodOfSmexy: Jacob good on ye ;)

TheBigBadTanMan: ;) I didn't mean it babe x

TNN3D+FURRY: (Blush) awww, fine your forgiven ;) (L) (Sends kiss)

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt: Awww my girl has got a bf!

TNN3D+FURRY: fuck off georgina ! And shut up ;)

GodOfSmexy: Leave my babe alone!

TNN3D+FURRY: Aww Eddie likes me bff! :P :)

GodOfSmexy: Shut up an go fuck Jacob!

TheBigBadTanMan: WHAT ! :O no way man!

TNN3D+FURRY: what you don't like me! T.T :'( x I hate you Jacob Black!

**TNN3D+FURRY has logged off.**

EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt: Nice going dick head,! Bye Edward (kiss)

**EdwardsBiatchAndDon'tForgetIt has logged off**

TheBigBadTanMan: What did I do? :S

GodOfSmexy: you made her feel bad dude, not cool.

TheBigBadTanMan: but all I said was what!

GodOfSmexy: Ye and that made her feel as if you don't like her!

TheBigBadTanMan: ooooooooo :| why are girls so weird ?

GodOfSmexy: don't no (Shrug)

**MrSpoonMan has logged in.**

MrSpoonMan: SPOONS! :D

GodOfSmexy: Emmett have you had sugar again ?

MrSpoonMan: YER! AND ITS TASTY!

**DrMcSparkly has logged on.**

DrMcSparkly: Emmett time for your medicine

MrSpoonMan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

**NotShortFunSized has logged on.**

NotShortFunSized: JACOB WHAT DID U DO TO ASHLEIGH! and am on a sugar hype lol :P

TheBigBadTanMan: I didn't do Nothing, Edward told her to fuck me an I said what! no way and then she threw a hissy fit! honest !

NotShortFunSized: you do relies your a idiot ! she loves you dipshit!

**TNN3D+FURRY has logged on.**

TNN3D+FURRY: it's true :(

TheBigBadTanMan: Aww I'm sorry babe x

TNN3D+FURRY: its ok :) :D

NotShortFunSized: KISS !

GodOfSmexy: OMG YOU fell in love with a mutt!

TheBigBadTanMan: fuck of ice boy, you fucking suck jaspers dick!

**TNN3D+FURRY is sending the recipients of conversation a .**

All(except ash and Jacob): WOW! you kissed, :O

**TNN3D+FURRY: Now fuck off (Snogs Jacob)**

**NotShortFunSized has logged off  
**

**GodOfSmexy has logged off  
**

**DrMcSparkly has logged off.**

**TNN3D+FURRY has logged off  
**

**TheBigBadTanMan has logged off.**

MrSpoonMan: SPOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Bye x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R+R please thanks x sorry that's it's short x

my co-writer did this :D

love you babe

( not in that way )

hope you all like it :P


End file.
